Update 0.11.0
Update 0.11.0 is an update for Minecraft Pocket Edition. It was released on June 4, 2015. It added skins, boats, fishing and more! 0.11.1 0.11.1 was a minor update released on June 5, 2015 to fix some bugs which were: * Worlds Crashed after updating * Skin packs couldn't be purchased Additions General * Support for more languages. * Added new splash text. * Death messages * Custom kick and ban messages. * Fishing * Frame rate graph screen. * Localisation. * Text formatting codes. * Show server status and message of the day on server entries screen. * Splashes * Skins ** Player can choose 'Steve' and 'Alex' models and can apply their own custom skin. *** The custom skins use the same format as PC, and are applied by selecting a photo from the camera roll. ** Can be applied via Skin Packs (costs $0.99 USD each). Gameplay * Options ** Similar to commands. ** Rename worlds. ** Change gamemode. ** Lock/unlock day cycle. ** Make old worlds infinite. *** This creates a new world with all the saved data (items, terrain, etc) of the original map (confined in the 256x256 map), and sets the world type to infinite, and keeps the world name **** Original world before expansion is renamed -old. ** Added the view bobbing option. * Status effects ** Potions won't be added until the Nether is added. ** Currently, only the following effects can be obtained legitimately: *** Poison **** Obtained via eating raw food such as rotten flesh, and pufferfish. *** Nausea **** Can only be obtained by eating a pufferfish. *** Hunger **** Can only be obtained by eating raw chicken. **** Has no effect on the player yet. ** Through inventory editing, it is possible to affect the player with all status effects, such as Regeneration, and Absorption, and function correctly. Blocks and items * Block of Redstone ** Only purpose is to store redstone dust. * Boats ** Contains version exclusive properties *** Larger in size. *** Crafting recipe is 5 wood planks and a wooden shovel *** Color is dependent on the planks used. *** Sprite color is always the same; doesn't change based on actual boat color. *** When in boat, two buttons for steering appear. The right button steers to the left, the left button steers to the right. Pressing both buttons moves the boat forward. *** Are more resistant to damage - when colliding with another block, the boat will not break. *** Can support two riders, including passive and hostile mobs. **** Passive and hostile mobs can ride in a boat without the player. * Fishing Rods * Grass Path ** Grass path blocks that are lower than normal grass blocks (15/16th of a block). ** To create, tap a grass block with a shovel. ** Replaces the gravel paths in villages. * Magma cream ** Dropped by magma cubes * Foods ** Raw fish ** Cooked fish ** Raw salmon ** Cooked salmon ** Clownfish ** Pufferfish ** Rotten flesh * Creative Inventory Additions ** Extra tool types ** Fishing rods ** Snowballs ** Spawn eggs *** Bat *** Cave spider *** Magma cube *** Squid Mobs * Baby zombies ** Zombies have a 5% chance of spawning as a baby zombie ** Baby zombies have a 5% chance of spawning as a chicken jockey * Bats * Cave spiders * Ghasts ** Only available through spawn eggs *** Spawn egg can only be received through inventory editing. * Magma cubes ** Drop magma cream ** Only spawn from spawn eggs * Chicken jockeys ** Consists of a baby zombie riding a chicken *** The Zombie can control the chicken and attack the nearest player. * Spider jockeys ** Consists of a skeleton riding a spider ** Can also spawn as a skeleton riding a cave spider * Squids Changes General * Limited player names to PC allowed names.﻿ * Game attempts to repair corrupted worlds * Options ** Added a hide button to the chat screen. ** Moved the Edit button in the world selection menu from the top right corner to the side of each world, along with a new icon. ** External button now appears when tapping New rather than Edit. ** Improved World/IP list. * Performance ** Improved performance when turning. ** Improved multiplayer bandwidth usage. ** Improved client/server communication. ** Improved disconnection messages. *** Now includes the reason of the kick/ban ** Improved text rendering. ** Improved world loading. ** Improvements to multiplayer spawning. ** Faster torch placing (less lag). ** Added server-side checks on games. ** Non-fancy render mode now works properly. Gameplay * Formatting codes ** 0-9 and a-f to color, "l" to bold, "o" to italic, and "r" to clear * Third person interactions are only available in front of the player * Increased creative mode interaction range * Players in creative mode no longer catch on fire or display a burning animation * Graphics ** Added hat layer and arms of pigmen, like the PC version. ** Particle effects, block breaking animations, and sounds from other players are now shown on multiplayer. ** Updated inventory icon from a Brick block to a chest. World generation * Mineshafts have cave spider spawners. Blocks and items * Stone Bricks ** Chiseled and mossy stone bricks can now be crafted ** Cracked stone bricks can now be smelted * Milk ** Drinking it now removes status effects. * Armor ** No longer reduces damage from fire or falls. * Grass ** Grass pixels are now square and tall grass has random height * Boats ** The interact button can be pressed as well as the D-Pad Mobs * Burning mobs will set the player on fire if touched or bumped. * Wolves ** Collars are now dyeable. ** Now can be fed rotten flesh. * Zombie ** Now drop rotten flesh. *** Applies the Poison status effect when eaten. * Skeletons ** Now have improved accuracy Version Exclusives * Baby squid * Squids produce a black cloud of "ink" when attacked * Fishing Rods have a Cubic Bobber * Grass Paths * Cave Spider Jockey Trivia * The Nether was going to be added in 0.11.0 but had too much bugs so it was moved to 0.12.1